


Separate Beginnings

by AstridDean



Series: Tucson By Night [2]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, World of Darkness (Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridDean/pseuds/AstridDean
Summary: Here you will find a bit on how each member of my party fell into the mix. My next posting will be their first mission together and the joining of our fourth member.
Series: Tucson By Night [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591150





	Separate Beginnings

A young Brujah makes his way through an open expanse at the base of the Point Loma. He has been a part of London’s Night Circus for a few years now. This was one of his first brief solo missions. This one would be a simple retrieval. The young Brujah wondered, though— If that were the case, why was he going after this sought after Malcavian three days prior to the big mission?

After a couple hours, he sees a tall, lanky man who fit the description from The Circus. He stays back, focusing the gifts of his blood on his eye sight. Before long the Malcavian starts to fight a wolf. The circus was right on the fact that this man preferred his sustenance from animals. At first he appears be be getting nowhere, two knives gone into shrubbery. The Malcavian, Glynt the Brujah was told, climbs a tree to exhaust the riled up wolf. When it does calm down, the Malcavian allows himself to fall from the tree and on top of the animal, it’s head nearly getting ripped of as it gets yanked back. This is when the young Brujah approaches, clapping his hands with a slow shake of his head.

“I thought he had you, there. Good show, chap.” Glynt snaps up and whips his head around with a fierce snarl. Whoever this was, he was on the Malcavian’s territory and had watched him for not only an unknown period of time, but during one of his feedings.

“The fuck you want?!” The blood covered man snarals, still straddling the drained wolf. Putting his hands out and up, the Brujah takes a few small steps forward.

“Look, mate. I was just asked to come here and recruit you for some aid. London’s Night Circus has taken quite an interest in you.”

“I’m really sick of you people knowing about me and where I am.” Glynt calls on the powers of his blood, but this young one’s beast saw it coming and fortified the young one’s body. He laughs, throwing his head back.

“Oh— Oh that was a good try. Guess I’m stronger than I thought I was.” With a ferocious scream the Malcavian throws handfuls of dirt into the hair before rolling off the drained wolf and into a near bush. Slowly, the Brujah makes his way over. “You know I can still see you, ri— Oof!” The young one’s back hits the dirt when the Malcavian jumps out and grabs him around the middle. With a growl he tries to push the crazy off of him. “Look. If I don’t show up in New York with you, you’re it going to like who they send next. With a huff the Malcavian stands. “Alright. Might as well get this over with.”

———————

Right on the nose at six in the evening the day before New Year’s Eve, a curly black haired Scottish man steps into the Ochsner hospital in New Orleans. He follows the signs to get to the department of the man he is looking for. McGreggor night not have been to this particular hospital for this Gangrel, but this retrieval had been frequent enough that the older Brujah could figure these things out for himself. When he reaches the coroners office he ask the woman at the desk for a Doctor Johansson.

“Tell ‘em the old Scottish fuck is here, he’d he knowin’ what ya mean.” The woman behind the desk nods with a furrowed brow before standing. Their current pathologists put the staff off, but he was still so new that they were unwilling to provoke whatever that presence was under the surface.

McGregor moves to look out one of the tall windows and soon he hears that Southern greeting he has grown used to. He turns slightly to look over his shoulder and speaks in a low tone. “Ev’nin, Laddie. Ye got anywhere more private we can go away from da Kine?”

The Doctor laughs a bit. “Sure, sure. That garden right out there will suffice.” He points out the window the other man had just been standing at. With a nod the foreigner makes a motion for Able to lead the way, which he does. Once in the garden he motions for Able to take a seat. With crossed arms the elder looking man speaks.

“The Circus needs yer help outside a Buffalo tomorrow night. It might lead to some more work if yer not too busy.”

The Gengrel smiles. “I mean, ‘slong as ye let me study that trapeze artist again.” The Brujah shakes his head, all too familiar with Able’s interest in the woman.

“I’ll talk to ya about that later.” From his inside jacket pocket, McGreggor retrieves an envelope with a one way ticket to Buffalo inside. “The flight is tomorrow, but I’m ta be headin’ back now.” He offers a hand and the Brujah and he stands for the handshake. 

“See ya soon, McGreggor.”

———————

At nearly half past eight on New Year’s Eve, a private jet lands at a Buffalo Niagara Airport hanger. It’s only passenger, a woman in a black dress with long silver hair, makes her way down the stairs to a lone man waiting just feet from its bottom. He is dressed in a suit and had his hair combed back. As put together as he was, the young Toreador knew a rugged brute when she saw one. She stops on the last stair, a delicate hand still on the railing.

“Bless’ed evening. You’re Jeremiah, I presume.” Her voice was flat. She carried the air of wanting to be anywhere else, likely because she felt above her current local. Tiffany Anderson was young, which meant there was plenty still for her to learn.

The man nods. He has a soft British accent. “I am the one your Mistress sent to retrieve you, yes.” He raises his hand and makes a come-hitter motion before offering his arm. With a soft smile Tiffany closes the distance between her and the man to take his arm. They begin to walk out of the hanger as two Kine enter the jet to take Tiffany’s things to where she would be staying these next few nights.

“I do apologize for the lack of information, Miss Anderson, but if your Sire refuses to aid us directly, she doesn’t get direct intel.” Someone in a TSA uniform stops the two just outside the door and Jeremiah gives them a nod. “My apologies, Miss, but we both must know if you’re carrying anything dangerous.”

Tiffany shrugs and reaches under her skirts on the right and pulls out a carved silver blade, which she waves at the TSA agent with a smirk. “If you don’t turn furry once a month, you don’t have to worry about this. Well—“ she quickly taps the tip on the blade with a finger tip, bringing forth a tiny drop of blood— An emphasis that it was still very much a blade.

The TSA agents looks at the other man and says, “What’s it with you bringing me all these strange ones these nights, sir?” The Losombra puts a hand on the Kine’s shoulder. Tiffany shrugs and puts the blade back and her bleeding finger to her lips.

“We’ll talk again on our flight back, mate.” He looks back to Tiffany with narrowed eyes. “What else?” Without a word the silver haired maiden pulls a Desert Eagle. In its hilt was a socketed grey stone. The Losombra snarls and turns the woman around before pushing her against the wall, pinning the hand with the gun. He nods to the Kine, who moves to pat the young woman down properly. The Losombra takes the pistol to observe the deactivated blood stone.

“If I knew it was going to be this kind of party, I would have dressed differently.” Says the young woman in a flirtatious tone. The man simply taps the stone with a finger.

“You either got someone smart with an eye out for you, or neither of you know what your messing with.” He hands the gun back to the woman and she take it with furrowed brows. Tillson was going to have to answer some questions when she got back to L.A. she puts the pistol back on her hip under her skirt and follows the Losombra into the waiting SUV.


End file.
